vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Seraphimon
Seraphimon= As one of the "Celestial Digimon", Seraphimon is the executor of the enlightened God's laws. It is dressed in holy armor that shines silver, and possesses ten golden wings. As the highest-ranked being among Angel Digimon, it rules over them all. Although its true identity and personality are hidden behind a mask and cannot be glimpsed, it is the being closest to the Being of Goodness called "God". It is told that when it descends for the final battle against evil beings, it will purify everything. Also, it is said that Daemon, who fell to the Dark Area and became a Demon Lord Digimon, was originally a Seraphimon. It bears the Crest of Hope on its plackart. |-|BlackSeraphimon= Another form of Seraphimon stained by evil, corruption and malice. Its ten golden wings were painted purple, like bat's wings, and its silver armor was transformed malignantly. It is said that it doesn't become depraved, but it's a step before it becomes Daemon. Powers and Stats Tier: 1-C | 1-C Name: Seraphimon Origin: Digimon Frontier Gender: Male Age: Existed since the creation of the Digital World Classification: Digimon, One of the Three Great Angels Powers and Abilities: Original Skills=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Digimon Physiology, Immortality (Type 1), Flight, Light Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Expert Swordsman, Dimensional BFR and Sealing via Heaven's Gate, Statistics Amplification, Light Manipulation, Energy Manipulation and Projection, Holy Manipulation (Is stronger against evil beings or beings of darkness), Can remove Curses, Air Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation (Can recreate the Big Bang, though this is a suicide attack), Electricity Manipulation, Healing, Portal Creation, Limited Probability Manipulation, Acausality (Types 1 and 4. Unaffected from the entire Multiverse being reset. The Three Great Angels exist in the Kernel, the Yggdrasil System outside the New Digital World, which means they exist outside the past, present and future), Resistance to Existence Erasure. |-|BlackSeraphimon=All previous abilities, Darkness Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Metal Manipulation, Attack Reflection, Teleportation, Nonexistent Physiology (Type 1), Immortality (Type 5), Hellfire Manipulation and Conceptual Erasure with Hellfire (Noted to be able to consume the entire Digital World with Hellfire. The Flames of Hell/Dark Area aka El Evangelo are purifying flames that erase those who are burnt by them. This goes so far as to being able to erase even the Seven Great Demon Lords and erase one beyond death in which in Digimon death means nothingness. Whether the flames erase one beyond nothingness is dependent on whether they are evil or not. If evil, the one who is erased will be erased beyond nothingness). Attack Potency: Complex Multiverse level (Said to be the highest-ranked being among Angel Digimon and the being closest to the "Being of Good" called "God". Should be comparable to the other members of the Three Great Angels. Able to convert its own vital energy and create a Big Bang) | Complex Multiverse level (More powerful than its normal form. Capable of covering the entire Digital World with its power of darkness, consuming everything with hellfire) Speed: Immeasurable (Superior to Azulongmon) | Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Immeasurable | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Complex Multiversal | Complex Multiversal Durability: Complex Multiverse level | Complex Multiverse level Stamina: Extremely High, can last extended fights with powerful Digimon like Cherubimon Range: Planetary with regular attacks, Complex Multiversal with Testament Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Seraphimon is an exceedingly ancient and powerful Digimon and is the executor of God's laws. As a result, it is very capable of holding its own in combat, destroying foes with powerful energy attacks and engaging melee-oriented foes with Excalibur. However, Seraphimon has been shown to be somewhat arrogant at times, being tricked by Mercuremon into firing the Strike of the Seven Stars into the latter's shield, resulting in his defeat when the attack was launched back at him. Weaknesses: Somewhat overconfident. Notable Attacks/Techniques: ' *'Strike of the Seven Stars: Creates seven superheated balls of light at the opponent to annihilate them. *'Testament:' Uses the deepest mystery to convert its mortal life into a new Big Bang *'Excalibur:' Attacks with the holy sword generated from its right arm. *'Gate of Destiny:' Seraphimon has sometimes been shown to be able to use the abilities of its previous stage, MagnaAngemon. With this attack he uses Excalibur to open a gate to a sealed dimension from which there is no escape, consigning his foe to oblivion. * Heaven's Knuckle: Gathers holy power in its fist and shoots a beam of holy light from it. * God Typhoon: Spins its Holy Rod or both itself and the Holy Rod to create a tornado. * Holy Rod: Hits the opponent with its glowing Holy Rod. * Angel Slam: Uses its Holy Rod to pick up an enemy and slam it into the ground. * Staff Sweep: Trips the opponent with the Holy Rod. * Halo Attack: Spins through the air swinging its Holy Rod. * Glide: Flaps its wings to stay airborne. * Holy Shot: Fires a bullet of holy energy from its spinning rod. * Heaven's Gate: Opens a portal to another dimension that sucks in the enemy and seals them away, or blasts the enemy with light from the gate. This light blast has a chance of instantly killing the opponent. * Excalibur: Extends its energy sword on its right arm and attacks. * Heaven's Heal: Heals injuries to self and allies. * Holy Desinfection: Cures cursed status ailments on allies. * Soul Banish: Glows with holy energy before either firing one or more energy blades or unleashing a powerful kick. * Judgment Slash: A single sword strike that destroys evil. * Flying Sword of Justice:'''Rushes forward through the air to stab with its outstretched Excalibur. * '''Shield Counter: Blocks an incoming attack with its beam shield, following up with a sword slash. * Holy Jump: Uses holy power to launch straight up into the sky. * Excaliburst: Powers up the Excalibur and then slices the enemy. * Shield Strike: Rams the opponent with its beam shield. BlackSeraphimon *'Seven Hells:' Creates seven orbs of darkness and sends them at an enemy. They explode on contact. *'Testament:' Wraps its arms around the opponent and electrifies them with its body, or explodes with dark energy. *'Generous Mirror:' He reflects back an attack from a mirror on its arm. *'Offset Reflector:' He catches an attack in the mirror in one arm then shoots it back a second later out of the other mirror on his other arm. Key: Seraphimon | BlackSeraphimon Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Digimon Category:Light Users Category:Angels Category:Flight Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Monsters Category:Abrahamic Figures Category:Toei Animation Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Electricity Users Category:Energy Users Category:BFR Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Good Characters Category:Soul Users Category:Information Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Healers Category:Explosion Users Category:Portal Users Category:Air Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Probability Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Mind Users Category:Hackers Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Holy Users Category:Dark Area Category:Darkness Users Category:Fallen Angels Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Illusionists Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Metal Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Nonexistent Characters Category:Immortals Category:Hellfire Users Category:Concept Users Category:Law Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Purification Users Category:Tier 1